birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fischer's Lovebird
This little, colourful parrot is one of the most common and well-known Lovebirds. Description It measures about 14-15 cm in length and has a compact body with a short, squared tail and a large round head. The plumage is mostly bright green, darker on the upperparts, with an orange patch on the face, throat and chest. The orange is more intense on the forehead and cheeks, has a yellow tone on the chest, and blends with the green forming a brownish colour on the crown and sides of the neck. Around the eye, which is dark brown, is a ring of white, featherless skin. The bill is red, white at the base, and the legs are short and grey. Like all parrots, the Lovebird is zygodactyl. Voice The typical call is a high-pitched sound repeated intermittently, which sometimes sounds like a modulated chirp similar to that of the Budgerigar. There is also a more intimate form of communication, which consists of soft gurgles made by members of a couple and by young birds, which are very vocal. Behaviour Fischer's Lovebirds live in groups of 5 to 20, but can form larger flocks of hundreds of birds when food is abundant. They often mix with weaver birds, particularly the Rufous-tailed Weaver. Feeding Lovebirds forage primarily on the ground, eating seeds from grasses and weeds but also fruit and berries from trees. In captivity, they are sometimes given vegetables and eggs as well. Breeding The breeding season begins after the rains of April and usually lasts until July. Some couples isolate themselves, while others nest in colonies, even building a communal nest with weavers and other lovebirds. The nest, located in a tree cavity, at the base of a palm leaf or in an abandoned bird nest, is lined with tree bark, blades of grass and other plant material. The female transports nest material in her beak and builds an antechamber with a tunnel that leads to the incubation chamber, where she lays 3-9, normally 4-6, white eggs. Incubation lasts 22-23 days. During incubation, the male brings the female food and sleeps with her inside the nest at night. The young fledge at 5-6 weeks of age. These Lovebirds are reported to live 12-15 years. Distribution and Habitat Found in north Tanzania, where it inhabits savannahs and plateaus between 1100 and 1700 m of altitude, the Fischer's Lovebird has colonized the Lake Victoria area and a good chunk of south Kenya, where its habitat consists of acacia thicket and prairies. It is a highly adaptable species and is both resident and erratic across its range. Feral populations are found in the cities of east Africa. In captivity Easy to breed and affectionate towards its owners, the Fischeri is the second most common Lovebird in captivity, after the Peach-faced Lovebird. Though unable to talk, many owners appreciate its song, which is quite pleasant. It has a bold and lively personality and can be kept along with other small parrots and other birds. Category:Birds Category:Bird Species Category:Aves Category:Parrots Category:Psittaciformes Category:Psittaculidae Category:Birds kept as pets Category:Birds of Africa Category:Agapornis